Although the myofibrillar ATPase, myosin, has been studied extensively, its role in transduction of chemical to mechanical energy is still unclear. Toward clarification of this role, the proposed studies would seek to correlate the substrate-induced conformational change(s) with particular steps in the enzyme mechanism. As a result, the validity of several theories of muscle contraction might be evaluated.